


极昼之夜

by xiaobai1619



Category: ArkNights, 明日方舟, 明日方舟 | Arknights (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, 双狼组 - Freeform, 复杂剧情, 时间线交织, 过去捏造
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22766728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaobai1619/pseuds/xiaobai1619
Summary: 铭刻在心尖上的家族的破灭，由叙拉古有感而发的记忆，只属于二人独一无二的过去，此刻却被岁月消磨殆尽，一段封尘的往事。
Relationships: Lappland/Texas (Arknights), 拉普兰德/德克萨斯
Kudos: 8





	1. 极昼之夜篇一

**Author's Note:**

> This is the beginning!  
> 写作时没有使用任何梗，所有灵感本由心生。  
> 全程自主独立完成，没有其他人的帮助，在同人文创作方面亲友给予过一些看法。  
> 这是一个大型连载，考虑到自身的因素，更新周期不定，无偿创作，拒绝催稿。  
> 本文包含过去捏造情节，具有复杂的剧情与交织串联的时间线，以双狼组为主题进行展开。  
> 生僻词略有，经过精心修改，某些读起来不便的语句请给予适当理解与联想。  
> 可以开始阅读了。

“德克萨斯？”

“德克萨斯？”

“嗯？”德克萨斯这才反应过来拉普兰德在叫她，回过头来，面面相觑，她的眸子里充斥着余霞的澄黄色，嘴角激起一波笑意，和风迎面吹来，将两人的头发都拍打在半空中，悬浮着，两人的头紧靠着，德克萨斯的左手拉着拉普兰德的右手，下午五时半的余晖，是叙拉古草原上最美的一处风景，至少对于她们来说，是一片求之不得的景色，多少次她们都想一起站在这片土地上啊，她们坐在山丘上，而望去没有哪怕一座山，视野开阔，群鸟飞过，风声附和着流水声，奏响神幻的乐章，德克萨斯将五指伸展开，透过指缝看着太阳。

“我说德克萨斯，我们这是第几次了？”

五时半的余晖，只会持续三十分钟，却如梦境中的场所一般，这是她们所求之不得的宁静，在这里，你可以得到“永生”，以及前所未有的自由，人们都说啊，叙拉古的草原，是有灵性的，这里的山川河水、万物生灵、空气土地，星辰日月，都是通灵的。为什么会这么说，这是生活在这里的世世代代的叙拉古人口口相传下来的，开阔的草原两侧有隐隐浮现的青山，话虽如此，却从来没有人走进深处过，听说，只有叙拉古的天选之子，狼群中的首领才有资格。

咚——咚——咚——……

教堂六点的钟声悠然悠长地响了六下，听闻身侧的拉普兰德舒了一口气，起身准备往回走，却发现还坐在地上的德克萨斯，眺望原野发呆之时，不应景地伸手在她面前挥了挥，说着让德克萨斯快点回去，德克萨斯空洞的眼睛这才回过神来，背上自己的背包，不时回了回头，看着草原那头，回味不尽，太阳已经落山了，这是难得的机会，她们能有空聚在一起，拉普兰德发动了身后的机车，带着德克萨斯一起回了城区。

“屈指可数。”

那天是个阴天，当然也不出意外地下起了倾盆大雨，德克萨斯一个人来到了练剑场，四周都是枯树，这个场地以前是块坟地，聚积了数不清的阴湿之气，一个个稻草靶子被插在泥地上，整齐地列成一个个方阵，这是按照墓碑的摆放位置来安置的，每杀掉一个人，都要掘坟，在其之上插上一根靶子，淋上鲜血以敬敌。德克萨斯学习刺客的剑法，或许更加有助于她成为一个货真价实的杀手，一个无情的杀手，德克萨斯之所以在下雨天跑出来，是因为这会训练部队正在休整，安静的环境可以方便德克萨斯的练习，场地很空旷，可以在此尽兴施展，稍作侧身，双手分别抽出剑柄，赤橙剑身，轻薄、便捷，操作灵活，一个优秀的杀手可少不了这样一件趁手的武器，她将那草人身上的每一处缝隙都予以刃击，在脑海之中想象着人身体上的每一处破绽，并给予斩击。只是，在这一刀刀劈砍的杂乱声中听漏了在难以发觉的暗处，那弩箭的发击声。

为时已晚，她的左臂和小腿分别中箭，痛楚贯彻脑海而不禁闷哼，所幸没有伤到关节。

“原来这么弱啊——哈哈哈，快来看这个鲁珀人！”

一阵长笑声过后，随着那人的招呼，一个三人的团伙从树丛中走了出来，两人持有弓弩，想必刚刚那两箭就是他们干的，德克萨斯的视线愈发模糊，手上的力气亦在消散，双剑应声落地，伸手去碰那箭。“哦——你可千万别碰，那上面可是涂了毒药的，小心死掉哦。”她没有力气，扑通一声险些倒在地上，只能靠着只剩残余力量的手臂勉强支撑着身体，她的右手在身侧摸索，颤抖着试图拾起地上的剑，对方发现了她的动机，狠狠一脚踹在了她的腹腔上，“咳……”一瞬间疼得动弹不得，德克萨斯朝他瞪着眼，瞳孔针缩着，大脑被蕴着恐惧的痛苦所填满。对方戴着遮掩面目的帽子，仅仅凭借口音是分辨不出对方的身份的，想必是这附近的边缘的极端分子，专门来作人口交易的不法人士，这种人在这里比比皆是，德克萨斯紧闭着眼弓着身子，右手捂着方才被狠击的肚子，他又发难了，伸手过来捻住她的下巴，被迫抬起脸，德克萨斯憎恶的目光死死盯着对方的眼睛。 “哟，小姑娘，长得还挺标致，多大了？大雨天一个人跑出来，胆子不小啊。”德克萨斯没有回答他的问题，他叹了口气道，“只是可惜了，凭你一个弱女子，是生存不下去的。”本是没有过分怒火思索如何逃离现场的德克萨斯，闻言顿时暴起身形稍作颔首撞上了他的鼻梁，自己也因为失去了支撑而摔倒在地面，那人大声哀嚎叫嚷着，就像气急败坏跳脚的野兽，德克萨斯冷哼着不屑于他的愤怒，却只见他掏出不知从哪里来的自制铳械，那副造型虽然滑稽地让人越发想笑，可是这枪口正对着德克萨斯的脑门，论自己肯定也笑不出来，对方的眼神似乎在阴暗之中都能看得出来他的愤怒，德克萨斯抬头看看他的眼睛，在那之中除了鄙夷，什么也没有剩下。

他的食指正欲扳下击发，随之而来的是直直斩下，不作拖泥带水的长剑，径直斩下了那人伸出的手臂，那被迫低下手以避免被整个砍下来的人再度发出痛苦的哀嚎声，来不及嘲笑他那凄惨的造型与大叫。德克萨斯的视线转挪在那搭救者的身上，只见搭救者翻腕抵上那人的颈脖一拉扯便撕裂皮肤，暴露血管，他却只顾捂住伤口。另外二人的弓弩已然就位，看来只不过是和地上这位半死不活的人的一齐同路而行者，并非伙伴。搭救者偏了偏头，从剑柄伸出手指冲二人勾了勾。便将两剑扔出迫使他们二人的预先瞄准丢失，瞬势捡起德克萨斯身前的长剑，飞身踢上一人身体，长剑借着惯性硬是偏过那人颈椎贯穿喉管，转身撇至“尸体”的身后，她双脚亦在那人之后避免被偷袭，向仅剩的最后一人推去。

而心急且紧张的他即刻击发出弩箭，击中无人的空气，而不是随着一同出来的那位搭救者，她抬起头向已然失去武器威胁的人，挂上微笑，却在那人的眼里，是死亡的象征。

简单解决了三人后，德克萨斯向搭救者偏了偏头。“此地不宜久留。”她用着积攒许久的力气说道，也在这时才仔细端详了一番她，也是鲁珀人，却有着与其他鲁珀非同寻常的银白色毛发，耳朵下意识地抖了抖，雨水与雾气再度模糊了自己的视线，静了好一会儿，对方便开口了。

“你可真够差劲的，就连这三个家伙都没法杀掉？”话虽如此，还是凑到了德克萨斯的身侧，伸出手拉起她的右臂，搭上她的后背。

德克萨斯没有应答，她转头看了眼德克萨斯颈上挂着的家族铭牌，“德克萨斯……你是德克萨斯家族的么？”颇显疲惫的点了点头算是回答了她，微阖双眼，与即将吞噬自己意识的漆黑做着斗争。

搭救者向着哪里走并不知道，也不清楚接下来要做什么，事情发展会如何，只是德克萨斯醒来的时候，身上的箭已被拔去，缠上了绷带，看看手边摆着的水瓶与饼干，与坐在一旁的她，德克萨斯舒了一口气，看来对方心中并不怀着恶意。

天边已经能看的见升起的半边月亮了，德克萨斯这才反应过来现在不是躺在病床上，心想着应该快点回去，教堂的钟敲响了八声，德克萨斯慌忙起身，被对方拉住手，指着另外一个方向。

“沿着那条路，就可以回到你的家族，或许只需要直走就到了，会有路标的。”

德克萨斯听罢，不知怎么表达谢意，只是拿着这些东西，喝了口水稍微补充体力后，才开口道，“谢谢……”

“声音还挺可爱的。”对方自顾自地作出评价，“天色不早了，赶快回去吧，如果你还想表达谢意的话，还是这个地方，我们会再见面的。”

于是她们就这样约定着。


	2. 极昼之夜篇二

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 铭刻在心尖上的家族的破灭，由叙拉古有感而发的记忆，只属于二人独一无二的过去，此刻却被岁月消磨殆尽，一段封尘的往事。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the beginning!  
> 写作时没有使用任何梗，所有灵感本由心生。  
> 全程自主独立完成，没有其他人的帮助，在同人文创作方面亲友给予过一些看法。  
> 这是一个大型连载，考虑到自身的因素，更新周期不定，无偿创作，拒绝催稿。  
> 本文包含过去捏造情节，具有复杂的剧情与交织串联的时间线，以双狼组为主题进行展开。  
> 生僻词略有，经过精心修改，某些读起来不便的语句请给予适当理解与联想。  
> 可以开始阅读了。

“德克萨斯，现在几点了？”

“嗯……？五点了，凌晨五点。”

拉普兰德听罢，用一丝不解和略带惊恐的眼神看着德克萨斯，“德克萨斯，现在可是白天啊。”对方的耳朵抖了抖，没有继续接她的话，抬头看了看头顶的太阳，象征性地用手掐了掐自己，确保自己不是在做梦，神情开始恍惚了起来，她们就坐在那座山丘上，望着那片原野。“叙拉古——我的家乡——从不不分割的土地——……”有人突然唱起了歌，那是在家乡人口中传唱的民谣，来不及多想什么，教堂六点钟的钟声又再一次敲响，唤醒了正在冥想中的两人，拉普兰德拉起德克萨斯的手，示意她该回去了，德克萨斯还是对那片土地抱着极度迷恋的态度。太阳的光昏沉下来了，飞鸟又开始在天边盘旋，青空的橙黄色渐渐褪去，拉普兰德抬手看了看表，又摇了摇德克萨斯，德克萨斯这才想起来该回去的事，挎上单肩包，坐上拉普兰德的机车回到了城区。

德克萨斯意识到，现在太阳才刚刚落山。

叙拉古这几天的天气非常不好，频频暴雨，雾气聚积，水滴凝在云中，瓢泼着洒下来，又一场大暴雨。通往练剑场的山路崎岖，地面泥泞，着实不好走，房顶上的风向标被吹得狂转不止，连续成线织成网的雨丝被忽如而来的狂风刮得断断续续、不再规律性地落下，此时此刻，走下的每一步，都变得困难，德克萨斯在风雨中踽踽独行，与此同时，搭救者已在练剑场等候多时。

下午二时。

德克萨斯担心因为没有守时而被对方谴责，在下坡的拐角处被一颗石子绊倒，身上沾了些泥土，来不及顾及那么多，提上剑赶到了练剑场，那人正在一旁的石墩上坐着，悠哉地翘着腿哼着歌，指尖挑起剑柄在空中盘旋，时不时对着剑刃吹口气，轻笑几声。德克萨斯站在铁栅栏后面盯着她的背影，迟疑许久没有过去，倒吸了一口气。对方的一只耳朵向后撇了撇，已经察觉到德克萨斯的接近，转过头来打了个招呼，“哟，德克萨斯，来了。”，德克萨斯愣了愣，一时不知怎么回答，她那炯炯有神的灰色双眸和德克萨斯对上了，将银发往肩后撩了撩。“真是不好意思，让你有些尴尬，我叫拉普兰德，有幸相识。”，德克萨斯见对方友好地伸出了手示意问好，没多虑就附和着握了握手，见拉普兰德有些不解自己的情绪，就提出疑问为什么要救她，拉普兰德摊了摊手，并表示搭救德克萨斯纯属是看不惯那些人的作为，对他们心怀憎恶罢了。

那是在三个月前，拉普兰德对叙拉古的一切都如履薄冰，家族中就潜伏着一些作恶多端的人，当然，魑魅魍魉本由心生，人心险恶实属正常，拉普兰德早就对于这些淡然处之，那天也是下雨，淅沥的雨就这样拍打在脸颊上，冷风吹过依旧刺骨，她就独自哼着歌走在路上，“赏金猎人”得到命令在路上潜伏，俘虏了几个过往人，卖到矿场去做苦力，对待反抗人士的手法简洁了之，不是将其腿打断，就是在腹部上开两枪，使得失去行动力，而自己却能捞一大笔油水，因为地下黑暗势力集团需要凑齐人口建造某些不知名的非政府批准工程，因此很多人看到这则启示，经常滥竽充数抓一些无辜的苦力押到矿场去，甚至可以对自己的同族痛下杀手，将多余的人运到生物实验室去研究所谓的生物武器，毫无人性可言。拉普兰德见状，心中犯痒，看不惯这些人的行为，又不敢大打出手，怕引起不必要的纷争，想都没想就绕开了现场，直到她和同行人去练剑场的途中遭遇伏击，七人团伙都持有铳械，束手无策之际，她没再选择只身而退，思绪片刻后，抽出双剑从小巷里杀出来，利用精湛的剑法，将那几人放倒，那一刻她真正对这种人产生了愤怒，从此之后如有遇见，格杀勿论。

德克萨斯就在一旁听着来自拉普兰德单方面的呶呶不休，并没有过多地去问她，似乎德克萨斯也从中明白了些许。“德克萨斯，在这个地方，学会独立，不然你活不下去的，经历过许多次，才能明白真理。”德克萨斯云里雾里的思绪，似乎不明白拉普兰德的想法。雨过天晴，光风霁月，一切黯然失色的事物都因为阳光的洒落而重新填满色彩，是生命活力的色彩，叙拉古的山脉如同龙行龘龘，山尖上星星点点的薄雪覆盖，像是给这片五彩大地的油画上点缀，显得分外妖娆，叙拉古就是这样，神秘而又美丽，却又让人捉摸不透。

悠远流长的钟声回荡在天空中，连绵不绝。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tencent QQ number:46963870  
> Annual online


	3. 极昼之夜篇三

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 铭刻在心尖上的家族的破灭，由叙拉古有感而发的记忆，只属于二人独一无二的过去，此刻却被岁月消磨殆尽，一段封尘的往事。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the beginning!  
> 写作时没有使用任何梗，所有灵感本由心生。  
> 全程自主独立完成，没有其他人的帮助，在同人文创作方面亲友给予过一些看法。  
> 这是一个大型连载，考虑到自身的因素，更新周期不定，无偿创作，拒绝催稿。  
> 本文包含过去捏造情节，具有复杂的剧情与交织串联的时间线，以双狼组为主题进行展开。  
> 生僻词略有，经过精心修改，某些读起来不便的语句请给予适当理解与联想。  
> 可以开始阅读了。

“什么？”

德克萨斯用着极度怀疑的语气道着，还在抱怨着拉普兰德是不是在和她开玩笑，拉普兰德便伸出食指指了指夜空，“德克萨斯，那不是星星么？”，德克萨斯还是不解，抬手看了看表，确认一下时间，夜晚七时，夜晚七时，夜晚七时，这次她默念了三遍，牢记在心，再睁眼的时候发现已经是黄昏时分了，拉普兰德正在面前的空地上舞剑，落日的余晖洒在了德克萨斯的脸上，天未黑尽，却能看见星星，空中忽然骤雪，一片片雪花随着风向斜落在地上，不一会草原就被薄雪覆盖，青山顶端的明月几乎与太阳齐平，半边白天半边黑夜，这奇幻而又诡异让德克萨斯彻底失去了对时间的概念，摸索不清究竟是白天还是黑夜，秒针停止了转动，停在了五十九秒的地方，“拉普兰德，几点了？”，她朝拉普兰德喊了一句，拉普兰德指指教堂的方向，教堂的钟被敲响了，响了二十四次，她就这么一声一声地听着，大脑中思绪万千，眼神中充满了无法言喻的感觉，口中的那几个字怎么也没有吐出来，似乎被眼前的奇景堵住了嘴。

“夏天到了哦，德克萨斯——”

“哈哈。”拉普兰德捂着嘴偷笑了几声，询问着德克萨斯的来历，她感觉德克萨斯就像是第一次来叙拉古一样，什么都不懂，拉普兰德一直在嘲讽德克萨斯一路碰壁的经历，结果居然还差点被人开枪打死，德克萨斯不得不承认自己的一时疏忽，也只是好奇拉普兰德的家族是什么样的，叙拉古也曾是个高手如云的地方，拉普兰德的家族中最厉害的人物都济济一堂，组织统治这个社会，就开始肆意压榨家族劳动力，提拔出优秀的人去做特殊的任务，至于是什么，没有人知道，只知道那帮人如同暗夜杀手，现身于无形，手起刀落于瞬时，时常出没于各地，在其他家族里混迹，作卧底，摸底细，遇到合适时机就强攻，打个对面措手不及，这就是这支队伍的可怕之处，拉普兰德不是很了解这些“琐事”，就没再给德克萨斯多述论。雨后的天气异常晴朗，阳光透进拉普兰德银灰的眸子里，应着光芒闪烁了几下，作为家族里非常优秀的剑士，常年为家族效劳，却不清楚这一切的意图究竟是什么，只是单纯地觉得这是家族之间争夺地位的手段罢了，德克萨斯的家族同样强势，没有使出什么诡计多端的花招，只是在公平竞争，却遭到了很多负面势力的攻击，不过在外交这一方面，她的家族做得很好，和其他列强势力一直是处于友好状态，并没有和拉普兰德家族过多的交手、涉足领域，所以大多数人并不互相了解对方家族是什么样的势力，自己家族里的人都不曾说过，话传不开，知道的人越来越少，后代自然就不清楚，不过涉及到一些机密的时候，知道的人少一些也挺好，人多眼杂，反而坏事。

既然都是剑士，自然有可谈之处，询问道德克萨斯的职业是何时，她明显顿住了，也不知道嘴里在碎碎念一些什么，就是没有回答拉普兰德的问题，拉普兰德就这么注视着她，德克萨斯没有直视她的眼睛，想必是有些隐含在心中的成分迸发出来，使她有些心虚，事实上，职业这种事情就和签合同是一样的，你既要保证自己行业的机密，还要确保与贵公司的合作不出纰漏，有些事情可以敞开而谈，而有些事情则只能一直守口如瓶，但凡走漏一点风声，就相当于违反条约，要承担相应的责任，放到这里说也是一样的，那些机密被揭发了之后，消息会如黄河流水一般迅速翻涌开来，纸是包不住火的，非到万不得已，只好采取极端手段，赶尽杀绝。

“我说，德克萨斯啊，我们来做个约定怎么样？”拉普兰德提出了请求，德克萨斯既然再次来到这个地方赴约，就相当于是来报答拉普兰德的救命之恩的，看形势，拉普兰德早把这件事抛之脑后，并没有过多要求德克萨斯做出什么事情去回应她的想法，德克萨斯见状，也没有提起这件事，两人的沉默在此刻又是极度的恰到好处，德克萨斯也就这样默许了。

“怎么？”德克萨斯没有直接同意拉普兰德提出的请求，象征性地试探了一下，“如果有一颗子弹朝你飞过来，你有零点五秒思考的时间，你是会选择被这枚子弹击中，还是选择别的办法？”这可真是一句耐人寻味的话，隐喻着什么呢？德克萨斯则表示，如果子弹真的正中面部飞过来，根本不会留给自己思考的余地与其他躲闪的机会，“哈哈哈——”拉普兰德仰天长笑了好久，回过头来，嘲笑着德克萨斯实在是年龄太小，什么也不懂，傻乎乎的像块木头一样，德克萨斯觉得自己说的并没有什么问题，随即补充道，“我的理论正确，换位思考，一颗子弹在你还没眨眼的一刻就飞过来，你还不是必死无疑。”拉普兰德见她比较固执，给德克萨斯提出了预先条件：在对手要开枪的时候，手上有双剑和飞刀，应对突发状况，该怎么选择？德克萨斯听不懂她想要表达些什么，思绪片刻后还是选择了双剑，毕竟是自己最称手的武器，前提是在自己不失去行动力的情况下，拉普兰德和德克萨斯讲起了飞刀与黑金玫瑰的典故，一个暗示着杀手，一个暗示着被捕杀者，途中介入了第三方，打破了这捕猎的局面后，双方都会优先选择对自己威胁最大的敌人，因此凭借这点来说，两个人都会将剑锋指向自己，拉普兰德的话语中透露出了阴阳怪气，德克萨斯并不想知道这些东西与她究竟有什么关系，最后肯定地得出了一个结论。

“你在套我的话，拉普兰德。”


	4. 极昼之夜篇四

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 铭刻在心尖上的家族的破灭，由叙拉古有感而发的记忆，只属于二人独一无二的过去，此刻却被岁月消磨殆尽，一段封尘的往事。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the beginning!  
> 写作时没有使用任何梗，所有灵感本由心生。  
> 全程自主独立完成，没有其他人的帮助，在同人文创作方面亲友给予过一些看法。  
> 这是一个大型连载，考虑到自身的因素，更新周期不定，无偿创作，拒绝催稿。  
> 本文包含过去捏造情节，具有复杂的剧情与交织串联的时间线，以双狼组为主题进行展开。  
> 生僻词略有，经过精心修改，某些读起来不便的语句请给予适当理解与联想。  
> 可以开始阅读了。

那次，她们又往树林深处走了几公里，发现了一片“圣地”。

沿着先前找到的那条小路一路朝里走，两侧是山峰，河流在此中蜿蜒曲折，路面被苔藓与草丛覆盖了大半，只是露出星星点点的石板路，几乎察觉不到这里有一条隐蔽的路径，树丛很密集，藤条爬满树枝，森林中不时还传出几声令人费解的奇怪声响，阳光从头顶的“叶网”中透出来，斑点的阳光投射在两人的脸上，拉普兰德牵着德克萨斯的手往里走，两个人都一言不发，四处张望，显然是从未见过如此幽静的地方，德克萨斯锁着眉，一手扶着剑柄，在时刻防卫着，拉普兰德回头看看她，看着她那警惕的滑稽模样，轻笑几声也没搭话，就开始哼起歌来，突然而然的歌声让德克萨斯的思绪断线了一会，侧耳倾听良久发现是拉普兰德在唱民谣，音域高昂的声线，清脆的声音，就这么在丛林中回荡着，德克萨斯就盯着拉普兰德那一张一翕的唇齿，轻微抖动的狼耳，跟着她继续走，眼神中充满了仰望天空的那种神情，一滴粘稠的树胶从头顶落下，正中靶心，滴落在了德克萨斯的脸上。

“唔！——”德克萨斯被突然滴落的树胶黏在了脸上，发出了声惊讶的闷哼。

几声长笑传来，拉普兰德又在笑话德克萨斯，不必那么紧张，林子里没有其他人，一惊一乍的让拉普兰德比较困扰，而德克萨斯则是发表意见：单打独斗是个问题，应该时刻保持警惕，拉普兰德被她逗笑了，“还是那么幼稚啊，德克萨斯——”，拉普兰德帮她用水冲了冲，体贴地取出了一块毛巾擦拭了几遍，然后继续出发，在巡视了好几遍之后，德克萨斯才满满地放下了戒心，拉普兰德就一边跑跳着一边用双刀将沿途的树枝劈断。

“多自由啊。”

德克萨斯坐在一旁端详着拉普兰德诡异的表情，说是暗喜，谈不上，说是阴阳怪气，倒也有几分，“嗬，洞察力不错，可是你要知道，德克萨斯，你必须清楚你现在究竟是什么处境，你可真是一直被蒙在鼓里。”，德克萨斯满脸写着不解，只表示她听不懂拉普兰德在说什么，“你当然听不懂了，有一说一，你们家族每次来到这个练剑场集体训练的时候我都在观察，对我而言，都是在胡教，没有一个人究竟明白杀手的意义，可笑至极。”德克萨斯听罢便恼火了，她认为这和家族的执教并没有什么干系，拉普兰德是在挑衅她，随即转变用凶狠的眼神看着她，拉普兰德提出和德克萨斯打一架，看看对方的实力究竟是如何，看看还会不会再烂一些，“好。”德克萨斯直爽地答应了拉普兰德的宣战请求。

两人站到练剑场的中央地带，势足对立，再次站在这块熟悉的土地上，一股奇特的力道油然而生，心理作用，拉普兰德扭扭脖子，抽出她那银白的双剑，肉眼可辨，钢制锋刃，足够长，德克萨斯也刀刃出鞘，站在与拉普兰德一步半距离开外的地方，持刀交叉，架势已定，德克萨斯的双剑更加轻薄，有益于她近身作战，单脚起步，直冲向前，给予对方一记剑击，拉普兰德精巧地避开，并使用着剑气将德克萨斯拍出了四五米远，德克萨斯有些震惊对方的实力，凭借着单手操作，人还站在原地，却能给自己如此强大的冲击，与拉普兰德试探了几个回合之后，德克萨斯才发现对方的攻击范围要比自己的远。

“我说德克萨斯，打够了吗？该我了——”

在德克萨斯还未听完对话内容之时，拉普兰德以迅雷不及掩耳之势，举剑从半空中垂直划下，空气撕裂的声音，德克萨斯被拉普兰德轻松地中了一剑，左肩在流血，她也顾不上什么，待下一剑到来之际，半身下蹲，挥舞刃端，给了拉普兰德腹部一刀，只不过是擦到了皮，拉普兰德将身一扭，再一次躲过了德克萨斯的攻击。回过神来，拉普兰德持刀连续出击，先后给予德克萨斯身上每一处缝隙剑击，轻重统一，德克萨斯是在忍耐，将剑雨施展，霎时攻击迅猛，纵身起跳，双剑划过地面，一波气浪冲过拉普兰德的面庞，空中出现数以百计的尖刀直面朝下，一根根刺入地面，拉普兰德见状形式不及，用双剑砍击着飞来的尖刀，好在身手敏捷，所幸没有伤到哪里，只是腰部中了两刀，德克萨斯没有妥协，刺刀迎面之时，拉普兰德将德克萨斯双臂抬起给了一个后空摔，一把剑斜挎在拉普兰德肩上，另一把的尖锐部分则指向德克萨斯的脖颈，一手将德克萨斯摁倒在地，尽管如此，拉普兰德还是收手了，德克萨斯也再没有了动静，拉普兰德很清楚德克萨斯是什么水平。

这场打斗结束了，谁都没用赢，谁也没有输，两人的剑术一样好，拉普兰德身手异常地敏捷，动作迅速，而德克萨斯则是爆发性的攻击，具有清晰的战略策划，下一步该如何进攻，蓝图早就刻在脑海里，拉普兰德佩服德克萨斯身临险境还畏难不退的勇气，两人的动作很合拍，德克萨斯也很欣赏拉普兰德的招式。

“德克萨斯，我们做合作伙伴。”拉普兰德看着德克萨斯眼中的赤橙火焰逐渐消燃，待德克萨斯恢复理智，便提出了这个要求。

有一大批人正在往练剑场来，成片的脚步声正从不远处传来，想必是今日某个家族参与集体训练的，此地不宜久留，还未等德克萨斯开口，拉普兰德就要先行告退，日后再谈，德克萨斯想了会便开口，“我知道一处地方，那里很安静，不会有什么人来，随我一起。”拉普兰德质问德克萨斯难道不需要回家族里训练，德克萨斯说明，自己可以七天七夜不回去都不会有人知道，毕竟自己只是微不足道的家族中的小人物罢了，这么黑暗的社会，有哪个人突然死了都不会有人知道，就如同人间蒸发一般，没有人会提起这个死去的人。

两人进行了简单包扎，收拾好东西，德克萨斯扶着拉普兰德迅速离开了练剑场。


	5. 极昼之夜篇五

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 铭刻在心尖上的家族的破灭，由叙拉古有感而发的记忆，只属于二人独一无二的过去，此刻却被岁月消磨殆尽，一段封尘的往事。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the beginning!  
> 写作时没有使用任何梗，所有灵感本由心生。  
> 全程自主独立完成，没有其他人的帮助，在同人文创作方面亲友给予过一些看法。  
> 这是一个大型连载，考虑到自身的因素，更新周期不定，无偿创作，拒绝催稿。  
> 本文包含过去捏造情节，具有复杂的剧情与交织串联的时间线，以双狼组为主题进行展开。  
> 生僻词略有，经过精心修改，某些读起来不便的语句请给予适当理解与联想。  
> 可以开始阅读了。

天色已晚，月色将至，德克萨斯提出了停下脚步歇息的想法。

明月已然从山腰处徐徐升起，余晖的金黄色正从青空中褪去，飞鸟再次在头顶盘旋，但在这茂密的树林中，几乎不透光，只是沿着若隐若现的石板路上那样走着，仅仅依靠着光源的方向和溪流的走向来判断东南西北，德克萨斯还真的分辨不出来何时天晴，何时夜晚。只是听闻大雁开始鸣叫，四周的一切开始变得暗淡，夜色笼罩着这片森林，萤火虫在树枝上发着微弱的光芒，森林里一片幽静，毫无破寂之物。

德克萨斯她们在溪水边驻扎了下来，生起了篝火，夜晚总是有阵阵寒风吹来，虽说是夏季，却也变得瘆人，吹过后背，只让人发觉凉飕。由于树林里目前没有看到什么动物的痕迹，狩猎并不容易，拉普兰德拿出先前准备好的干粮，是一些充饥的风干牛肉，经过腌制之后，嚼起来还有种独特的辣味，属实不错。

“德克萨斯，我们离开家族多久了？”拉普兰德给德克萨斯递过去一块。

“不久，三个星期左右吧，如你所言，自由的感觉是挺好，但是却缺少了一些生活的趣味，怎么讲？繁杂的琐事罢了。”随即接过，用牙齿咬着撕扯下来一块，望着反光的溪面，目不转睛地盯着倒映出来的树林，还有天上的那轮明月。

拉普兰德则是一副无忧无虑的态度，考虑到在家族内积压的怨气太多，时隔不久就出来头一次的活动，已经让拉普兰德对大自然产生了痴恋，虽说没有离开过叙拉古这片土地，但至少很憧憬脱离家族管制的生活，这能让拉普兰德找到“属于自己的自由，自己的天下”的感觉，心身愉悦由感而发，自然让她倍感轻松。德克萨斯对这个抱有一些的反对意见，认为这并不是真正的自由，因为对于德克萨斯本人来讲，只要留在叙拉古这个地方，就没有真正的自由，毕竟叙拉古家族的管制区域之广，地州条款之多，想进进不来，想逃逃不掉，可所谓牢笼一般，让人禁锢于此。

德克萨斯依旧是提着双剑，双耳微撇，紧顾着四周的环境，那慎重的戒心终究没有放下，拉普兰德大笑着向水里抛着石头，发出巨大的声响，飞溅的水花泼了德克萨斯一脸，她没有责怪拉普兰德，也没有发话，只是看着满身是水的拉普兰德坐在那里对着她哈哈大笑，心里反倒是生了一些欣慰，拉普兰德要德克萨斯一起疯癫疯癫，肆意耍耍，表明了树林中没有其他不好的东西，提出了“心中有鬼，鬼亦随之而生”的观点，话语中带着些许嘲讽，大多数不过是玩笑的意味，惹得德克萨斯不知道该如何是好，她折断了附近掉在地上的树枝，丢进了篝火堆中，扇着风让火烧的再旺一些。

“不怕森林着火吗？德克萨斯。”

“怕什么，都敢离开那个鬼地方，你还担心这个？”

禁锢人心的牢笼，她们却浑然不知这踩在脚下的，早已不是叙拉古的土地了。

德克萨斯背着拉普兰德从练剑场撤离出来，一路狂奔，来到了她口中那条“没人会来的小河”边上，把力气所剩不多的拉普兰德轻轻放到了草地上，想必是刚刚的战斗击中了拉普兰德的要害部位，顿时间没有恢复过来，幸好拉普兰德身经百战，学聪明了，身上倒是随身携带了一些急救物品，绷带酒精样样俱全。德克萨斯撕开拉普兰德腰上刚刚绑着的布条，取出棉布，在上面倒了一些酒精后便开始给伤口消毒，“嘶……德克萨斯，你下手轻点。”德克萨斯听闻，没有说话，便放慢了手上的动作，轻轻地擦拭着，伤口泛着红，刀伤很深，甚至能隐隐约约看到一些暗红色的血液从皮下翻涌出来，德克萨斯就这样紧锁着眉清理着，拉普兰德也是很能忍，这种程度的伤，放到一般人身上，早就疼痛难忍了。

四周的环境很安静，这是一条远离公路的河流，唯一能到此地的只有十几公里外的国道了，灌木丛就这样散落地生长在草地上，旁边还有几个小林子，河水很清澈，能看到河底的鹅卵石和鱼虾，河流非常非常长，水流不缓不急，一直往西延伸过去，据说是块盆地，有个巨大的湖泊在那里，但是德克萨斯并没有到过那里。拉普兰德为了缓解这尴尬的气氛，还不时开开玩笑，说道，“德克萨斯，不得不说，你的剑术和我比起来还是差的有点远啊哈哈……”，德克萨斯余光扫了扫她那好似假笑的表情，“别忍了，你演戏很假，拉普兰德，觉着痛可以说出来。”，拉普兰德的心思被一眼看破，一时间竟不知说什么好，只是轻轻呵了几句之后便开口，“还不赖，你那招确实挺致命的，不过这可难不倒我不是吗，如果你战斗的时候脑子里不胡思乱想那么多就好了啊——”，随之而来的只有德克萨斯的一句“闭嘴”，拉普兰德见状收声。

德克萨斯一手固定着拉普兰德的伤口，用嘴撕下一段绷带，一手取下缠绕在腰腹上，还细心地在绷带的两头打了一个小小的蝴蝶结，事罢之后，起身拍了拍手，将躺在地上的拉普兰德扶起来，斜靠在自己肩上，两人就这样坐在河边，静静地看着流动的水浪，德克萨斯从口袋里掏出一包烟，用打火机点燃之后放入嘴中深吸了一口，将徐徐烟雾吐了出来。拉普兰德盯着德克萨斯的眸子，“我说德克萨斯啊，你还抽烟，这个年纪碰烟这种东西并不好吧？”，“呼——”长叹一声之后德克萨斯便回应道，“只是消遣用的，心思不好，或者无聊的时候就会拿出来抽一抽，也只是玩玩而已。”拉普兰德也就笑笑，“挺好的，人生嘛，总要找点什么乐子，我这个人啊，就是挺无聊的，整天除了打打杀杀，就是打打杀杀，枯燥而乏味么？哈，都是家族安排的。”

“叙拉古——我的家乡——从不不分割的土地——……”拉普兰德开始唱起了家乡的民谣，声线清脆，歌声深远流长。

下午五时半，太阳变得彤红，余晖渲染着大地，光芒映射在两人的脸上。


	6. 极昼之夜篇六

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 铭刻在心尖上的家族的破灭，由叙拉古有感而发的记忆，只属于二人独一无二的过去，此刻却被岁月消磨殆尽，一段封尘的往事。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the beginning!  
> 写作时没有使用任何梗，所有灵感本由心生。  
> 全程自主独立完成，没有其他人的帮助，在同人文创作方面亲友给予过一些看法。  
> 这是一个大型连载，考虑到自身的因素，更新周期不定，无偿创作，拒绝催稿。  
> 本文包含过去捏造情节，具有复杂的剧情与交织串联的时间线，以双狼组为主题进行展开。  
> 生僻词略有，经过精心修改，某些读起来不便的语句请给予适当理解与联想。  
> 可以开始阅读了。

蟋蟀在草丛中鸣叫着，衬着清风流水声，像一支轻快的童谣。

时至已半，已是漆黑之夜，篝火依旧在燃烧着，发出噼里啪啦的响声，德克萨斯早就熟睡，侧躺着倚靠在拉普兰德的肩上，拉普兰德却还是一边抚摸着德克萨斯的头，一边盯着夜空，不时还往河道里丢几根树枝、小石子什么的，眼神依旧犀利深邃，脸上挂着一些低沉的微笑，嘴里就那样哼着小曲，声音很细，也没有过于地提高音调，担心惊扰到德克萨斯，还是那首熟悉的民谣，叙拉古神秘美丽的形象，天使神话一般的化身，只不过是笼罩在虚伪面容上的面具罢了，活得像个提线木偶。

优雅的钢琴声传来，点点滴滴的音符敲打出有节奏的旋律，那是华丽的殿堂，众目睽睽之下，两人站在一起宣誓，教堂的钟声敲响，悠远而流长，叙拉古的玫瑰摆满了舞台，阵阵迷魂的香气飘逸在空气中，粉夹杂着鲜红的光晕像是给眼前覆盖上了烟纱，锤击，一声令下，两人开始念宣誓词，结束之刻，掌声随之响起，一柄剑径直插进了对方的胸膛之中，当场毙命，血流如注，黑暗在一瞬间笼罩着视线，钟声停止，教堂里早已空无一人，整座楼变成了残垣断壁，甚至飘洒在空中的花瓣也即刻停止，悬浮着，用指尖将其一触，竟然化作粉末，随风散去，固然回首，躺在地上的只有一具浑身被刀剑戳穿的身体，走向前去将剑拿起，那具身体变成了烧尽的灰渣，染满了整片地面。

鸟雀已经站在枝头鸣叫，叽叽喳喳的声音象征着白天的到来，太阳从山腰处升起，德克萨斯从噩梦中惊醒，大喊着，一下子腾坐而起，冒着冷汗，喘着粗气，在梦中，拉普兰德死了，德克萨斯亲手所致，剑雨不知何时，第一次由感而生迸发出来，将拉普兰德尽数穿透，转眼醒悟过来，才发现自己站在早已不复存在的教堂里多时，家族不复存在，烈火燎原。德克萨斯抬头看了看天空，那条河道依旧清澈，树林依旧茂密幽静，篝火燃烧殆尽，只剩下了一些木炭和尘土，德克萨斯缓了缓神，站起来活动活动手脚，才发现自己睡在一块石头上，旁边的挎包还在，里面的东西丝毫无少，拉普兰德，不见了。

德克萨斯先开始有些神情不定，环顾四周，发现没有一样东西能证明拉普兰德的存在，于是她又开始寻找泥土上的脚印，顺着河道沿向树林里，还是她们刚来的路线，地上的脚印有重合，仔细对比之后，发现只有德克萨斯的，手上握着打火机，篝火也是自己点燃的，地上那颗被拉普兰德扔出去的石子依旧躺在德克萨斯的脚下，毫厘未移，她消失地毫无痕迹，甚至连一点气味都没有留下，这让德克萨斯的内心开始感到惊恐，并开始怀疑自己是不是一直迷失在梦境里没有出来，这一路，究竟是谁陪着她走过来的。

德克萨斯不敢多想，在这种恶劣的环境中必须找到方向，她折返了回去，找到那条隐蔽的石板路，一直往山里延伸，走了下去，挎上肩包，抽出双剑，警惕着周围的一切。

少时，过度紧张的气氛加上越来越昏暗的环境使得德克萨斯有些理智断线，往深处走的树木高大而又挺拔，主干有几米光景粗细，藤条爬满头顶的树枝，织成了一张绿网，就连地面上也爬满了树木的根，生硬而又粗壮，时常将德克萨斯绊倒，踉踉跄跄地前进着。

森林深处能隐隐约约听到一些不明的嚎叫声，像毛毛的针一样扎着德克萨斯的心，她的心跳很剧烈，已经到了伸手不见五指的地步了，德克萨斯只好停下脚步，摸索着找到一根倒下的树干，坐了上去，为了平复自己的情绪，从包里摸出一包烟和打火机，取了一根，点燃之后对着烟嘴深深地吸了几口，闭着眼睛，心中一直默念着：不能怕，不能怕，不能怕，这片林子什么东西也没有。事罢，将木棍点燃，举着火把在小路上走着。

四周的植被都冒着微微的蓝色光芒，萤火虫的数量开始变多，整个林子里充斥着云雾，这里的一切开始发生变化，出现了与前一段路程截然不同的景色。

德克萨斯就这么听着拉普兰德的歌声，心中反而还有些欣慰，拉普兰德想要和德克萨斯去走一走，当然，德克萨斯也没说什么，虽然对拉普兰德的伤势有些担心，但还是一只手扶着她，沿着那条河往上游走，那片草地很宽敞，离家族并不远，成为了她们新的练剑场地，并相约着以后都来此地相聚。沿途的风景甚好，大自然的原始景象呈现在眼前，果树茂密，如梯田一般的绿地一节一节向上延伸着，山腰处还有一断废弃的铁路，那是叙拉古曾经的运输要道，在幼时德克萨斯的记忆里，火车终日跑，轰鸣声和汽笛声响彻山谷，只不过这里被劫持，并在六七年前发生了一场很大的战役，为了抢夺物资，甚至有个别家族就此破灭，此处地段被炸毁了，只剩下残余的石柱和卷曲的轨道，上面已经经过了岁月的洗礼，覆盖满了青苔和青草，树苗已经在上面生长出来，绿色掩盖了这一段段铁锈的过往，与整座山融为一体。

路边甚至还有野菜，各式各样的植物什么都有，在这铁路边上，就长着一丛丛德克萨斯小时候经常吃的“苦豆子”，和伙伴们一人摘上一把，玩猜拳，谁输了谁就要生吃苦豆子，德克萨斯总是输给自己的小伙伴，只好吐着舌头难忍着吃下去，和拉普兰德娓娓道来小时候的事情，不禁笑出了声，两人就这么互相交换着自己的过去，只是都隐藏了家族阴暗的那一面，人心险恶，双方都很清楚自己面对的会是什么东西，也就是所谓的同病相怜吧，悲惨的命运，早已是上天安排好的吗？

寂静的夜，眼前的景色就好像变成了油画一般，两个人互相贴着身子，团抱着取暖，熟睡在深空之下。

**Author's Note:**

> Tencent QQ number:46963870  
> Annual online  
> Popi question box  
> https://www.popiask.cn/46963870


End file.
